Us Against the World
by Gamer Guy Ruskin
Summary: With Earth in shambels and a virral epedemic speadring world wide can four ODST's hold for a week in the open world till the Master Cheif arrives with backup?
1. We have a world wide crisis on our hands

First Halo™ fan fic

First Halo™ fan fic

Hey im Cooperking54 and im about to bring you a story of war, epidemic, fear, romance, and the struggle to overcome ones self. I had story before this but it sucked and it died out after two months of writing and drafting. I still have and might resurrect it someday. But as for now enjoy this.

Us Against the World

Intro I.

It's two years after the Human-Covenant War and the flood had been almost wiped out when a crack group of world-renowned scientist came up with a so-called "cure" for flood-infected bodies. It was to be injected after capture and the subject would once again walk as a normal human but the compound somehow mixed with infected blood and it spread like wild fire. The first subject received it and returned to human form as predicted but shortly after turned into a repulsive beast. A superhuman zombie tracked a no form of flood infection and no former accident created forms. The Thing killed everyone in the lab and escaped infecting thousands. Two weeks later the mandatory evacuation was ordered, unfortunately the military leaves last.

Character Bio's: ODST Log Official Status

Cookie: A 21-year ODST who got his nickname when he tried to hide a cookie in his footlocker in basic training. He is fast, strong, a brilliant marksman, and team leader of alpha squad.

Rock: A 19-year-old ODST who was a big boy in basic and lost 54 pounds in what the instructors called "fat camp" and was what the DI's (Drill Instructors) called "born again hard" and they gave him the nickname rock for his now slender stature.

Spud: A 20-year-old ODST got his nickname from cutting himself somehow with a potato peeler when he was on KP.

Reese: This 21 year old ODST broke the mold on the mostly male dominated Special Forces. She got her nickname from impressing a DI who she fought in a plogul stick match and beat he loved "Reese Peanut Butter Cups" and got her set in stone as her platoons honor graduate on passing Basic Training.


	2. The way it all began

Chap 1 is up enjoy

Chap 1 is up enjoy

Cookie scanned the area ahead and saw the now fleeting sun sinking behind the horizon. He remembered how it all began.

2 Years Ago

August 14, 2037

Refuge City

Cookie walked the streets with Alpha Squad in the bad part of the city crime levels had shoot up. After the war citizens found it increasingly easier to find contraband weapons and many places had been robbed and many killing had occurred.

Cookie: Hey you hands up face on the pavement!

The ODST's moved in and frisked the guy for weapons.

Suspect: Fuck you man, this is illegal search you can't do this.

Cookie: Oh yes we can.

Suspect im being held against my will help get these bastards off me!

Reese: No need in yelling it won't help at all.

Suspect: Shut up cunt go fuck yourself!

Reese was enraged at that comment and she raised her steel toe boot up and delivered a sharp kick in the suspect's ribs which cased him to howl and roll around.

Reese: Let's go this guy ain't got nothing but a mouth and a pistol and ill take that.

Cookie: Hold up im getting a distress signal from the Lab down the road.

Cookie patched it through to TEAMCOM.

Message: …….For the love of god please helps us this is UNSC Laboratory 23-098 help us please.

Cookie: lets move

The Warthog's engine roared as they flew down the road on the way to lab.

Cookie: You now what to do know your roll.

Spud: Hey Cookie my guts telling me this isn't good.

Spud had an odd ability to sense things and this felling had Cookie spooked and alert.

Cookie: then be extremely careful.

Spud: Copy that.

The ride was quick it lasted only 5 minutes and now the stared at the huge UNSC test lab. The building was huge whoever hit it could be anywhere in the huge 3,908 square foot building.

Cookie: We have 130 rooms to clear lets go Reese take point!

Reese: Copy that moving up sir.

Cookie Spud and Rock form up on the door cover on sides.

As the squad fell in to position Cookie covered the back.

Rock: Reese kill the door!

With that Reese kicked in the door with a thunder in her foot. The squad rushed in.

Cookie: What's your status?

Reese: area clear.

Cookie: Copy that moving up.

The squad moved slowly through the halls checking each room carefully and moved out through the building when the power cut out.

Cookie: What the hell! Isn't bad enough we got to go through this place and now we have to use helmet lights?

Spud: oh well lets keep moving were gonna find these guys eventually.

The squad heard a deep moan from within the buildings lower levels. This was not an ordinary creaking moan that metal made commonly that was caused by an explosion. As if on que the wall shook up from the bottom and the floor rocked.

Cookie: analyze that get me the location of that explosion.

Rock: Yes sir

Rock frantically scanned the building structure and found the damage about a minute later.

Rock: Sub Level 4, Lab 14 building rupture.

Cookie: copy lets go!

The squad took down the maintenance elevator down to sub level 4 all ready to fight.

Rock: lets get these guys.

Alpha reached Lab14 and opened the door. Fire swirled around the place a huge hole in the wall and a UNSC standard lab coat was seen.

Cookie: Try to save him get aid on him move!

Reese ran over to the body and then a yelp spread through the TEAMCOM.

Reese: I think in gonna puke!

Reese ripped off her helmet and did just that as Cookie and the rest ran over to her. What they saw was sickening. The body had been ripped open down the middle of the stomach and his ribs wee pried open and his internal organs were close to falling out. Blood splatter everywhere.

Cookie: Dear god!

All of a sudden the corpse jumped, which startled everyone and suddenly it rose to its feet and opened its eyes and it's skin, turned a horrible tan green color. It covered the gaping hole I n its chest and it screamed.

Cookie: Holy fuck! Open fire!


	3. The begginig of the end

Hope you guys are enjoying this hears chap 2

Hope you guys are enjoying this as much as I am got to go chap 2

The squad open up on the thing and it roared out in pain and fell to the floor with a resounding thud. Cookies mind raced and so many things were going through his mind he was so confused.

Cookie: Lets get the fuck outta hear!

As soon as they turned 5 more of the things arose and set that gaze that seemed capable of killing a man. Then they started after Alpha. The ODST's ran like hell and as if their was no tomorrow because if they didn't get away most likely their wouldn't be. They reached the elevator and stopped hoping they lost the things. Their screams echoed down the hall then all was quiet. Then all of a sudden more of them appeared screeching and roaring out in triumph of the find.

Cookie: Kill them! Kill those things!

Spud: for the love of Christ where's the elevator!

Reese: Fuck if I know!

Rock: What are those things!

Cookie: Remember what you learned in basic always stay calm no matter what.

Reese: When D.I. Sanders said that I don't think he had a zombie infested death trap in mind I don't really fuck'in think he did!

The ding of the elevator rang through the gun fire and Alpha crammed into it. Just as the door closed a single hand came through the door.

Rock: Holy shit!

Reese quickly thinking drew her knife and severed the hand causing the zombie like thing to howl in pain.

Cookie: Holy fucking shit! What the hell were those things?

Reese: I don't know man…I just don't know.

Cookie: Rock when we get back up their were blowing this place to high havens. Get that?

Rock: Your tell'in me.

Reese: I think you might need to take a look at this sir.

Cookie: Copy that.

UNIR (United Nation Incident Recorder) Incident Report: Beta Alpha D-764 UNSC Stealth Research Lab 23-098 breached by unknown forces. Significant Structural damage to Lab 14 Sub Level 4 right wall destroyed beyond repair. Three of the unknown forces personnel exfiltrated the compound. Lab 4 bio signs report: no survivors. No further details at this time.

Cookie: No

Reese: What.

Cookie: The report said that three of those things got out of here through the hole of the explosion.

Reese: Shit!

Cookie: If those things go anywhere the world is in danger and a lot of people are gonna die.

Rock: then let's finish this shit before it starts.

Cookie: Let's go!

After that for cookie it all happened so fast it was like he was in slow motion and everyone else was in fast forward. 23 people are infected. ODST and UNSC Marines/Elite squad were sent in to help purge Refuge City. Death tolls on military personnel rises 32.9 citizens are issued the mandatory evacuation message. Chaos issued to lead to unneeded civilian causalities to the virus. Night, fear, death, black, and then they left to defend other regions they couldn't stop it.

Cookie snapped back to the situation at hand those years ago had captivated him for a few minutes.

Reese: What's up?

Cookie: nothing just thought I saw something.

Reese: That looks like a good place to set up camp tonight.

Rock: what do you sat Cookie.

Cookie: Set up but don't let down your guard those fuckers are sneaky.

Well that's it for chapter 2 stay tuned for the next the Master Chief and The Arbiter will be the main point of the next chapter.


	4. Wishes

I gots to keep it roll 'in on chap 3 is up

I gots to keep it roll 'in on chap 3 is up.

Night. It was fear for those left on earth to defend evacuation stations to get people off earth. For John 117 it meant that suicide missions to destroy the infestation core were cut off and time for sleep. The Arbiter thought of night as the time for safety evacuees left at night humans and elites giving a potential rate of survival up and more people safe.

John: Don't they know those missions to the core will never work out everyone that's gone in has ended up dead just aiding their numbers it never going to stop it's to big.

Arbiter: The fight is not over Spartan it has only just begun.

John: Why can't it ever just end?

The Arbiter could not think of anything because deep down inside he knew he felt the same way as John did and sooner or later it was going to come out whether he wanted it to or not. Their was voice through the intercom in their bunk room.

Lord Hood: Master Chief Arbiter get up here now we have an important issue to discus over.

John hit the button to return the call.

John: On our way sir.

John and The Arbiter reached the bridge to find it scarce save for Lord Hood, Miranda Keyes, and Sergeant Johnson and of course Cortana on her holo-projection pad in the middle of the bridge.

Hood: We got some bad news Master Chief we lost contact with multiple ODST squads in the area they disappeared off radar at the same time and UNSC personnel are saying their radars aren't receiving the _Common Savior's_ radar tag or IFF frequency eitheron Cairo Station someone or something is jamming our Global Locating Identify Friend or Foe Tracker system radio contact is steady but we have lots if interference.

Miranda: Lord Hood I have Alpha Squad.

Hood: put it through.

Cookie: We've set up camp in a cave like structure on the North-East ridge of Refuge and what the hell is up with the radar ours are glitching out or something.

Hood: No something is jamming the GLIFFT.

Cookie: Copy that were set here for tonight if anything happens we'll need immediate evac.

Hood: I got it I'll keep a couple pelicans out their.

Cookie: copy that sir wish us luck over and out.

Hood: Best of luck Alpha and keep an eye out for Beta, Omega, and Echo squads we have no link to them.

Cookie: Copy over and out.

Lord Hood took a deep breath and stared through the bridge window surveying the land.

Hood: I thought we would have deserved this land especially after this war and look want our desire has done to us.

John: It's not your fault sir.

Hood: It is now we failed to stop this thing. Were not talking a small scale infection like the floods in New Mombassa were talking a global epidemic that grows everyday! You honestly think I don't take it upon myself!

John: Sorry sir.

Miranda: John I need to talk to you Arbiter get briefed for tomorrow from Cortana she'll now the details.

The commander walked beside the Chief till they reached a small deck with two chairs and a small window one of the many small rec area's on the _Common Savior_.

Miranda: Look at this place this was our home we fought for it now it belongs to those monsters. I can only wish that it wasn't.

John: wish my parents were here I don't know if their even alive anymore they probably don't know who I am anymore ether. I wish those idiots would have listened to us. I wish that this whole thing would go away like it was a bad dream and id wake up and id be home.

Miranda looked back to see Master Chief had taken off his helmet he was looking strait at her with a glare that said I want to cry. Miranda like most people who knew John that he had an emotional barrier that went up and stopped any of it from escaping he opened it though only shortly sometimes to focus rage on his foes but other than that it was a impenetrable fortress.

Miranda: How did you survive John?

It was more of a whimper than a statement.

John: How did you?

This shocked her she looked back again.

John: I thought you died I saw your limp body in Johnson's arms I was actually scared for the first time in my life and I've only been scared twice in my life.

Miranda: when was that?

John: Now, I can't take it anymore commander all the fighting all the death all the blood it's piling in my mind.

Miranda: John look at me are you scared right now.

John: No.

Miranda: Really?

John: yes.

Miranda was face to face with the Spartan now staring at him.

Miranda: don't be afraid anymore.

John: Aye aye Ma'am.

Miranda: You get some rest now.

Miranda walked towards the door she heard something she thought she would never hear. A signal gasp. Miranda turned and saw a single tear streaming down the side of John's cheek. Miranda couldn't force herself to leave so she turned and went back over to John sat down next to him on the couch he was on.

Miranda: So you can cry.

John: Yeah.

Miranda: So why don't you do it often, John when was the last time you cried.

John: When I thought both my friends were dead you then Johnson.

Miranda: Chief Im sorry I didn't mean to…

Before she cold say another word John had his arm around her waist their faces were only centimeters apart.

Miranda: John…

John: No more tears.

John drew her close and looked strait into her brown eyes then pulled her in all the way and kissed her strait on. Miranda's mind raced so many feelings at once. Her heart pounded. Her mind told her to pull away but her body rebelled. John suddenly pulled away.

John: Im sorry!

Miranda: Don't be how long has it been since your last kiss.

John: 6 years ago.

Miranda: Well I guess it would be ok to ignore right now you probably needed it.

John: I m going to bed.

Miranda: Sleep well.

John: Yes Ma'am Commander.

Well that all for now Back to Cookie and friends next.


End file.
